Midnight Confessions
by irishgirl9
Summary: Flack/Angell. When a night out with a friend goes awry for Angell, will Flack be there? What happens will lead to some major revelations on both their parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize, I do not own. The rest are figments of my imagination.

After finishing the last of his paperwork, Flack headed into the locker-room to get ready to leave work. He was finally able to close a case that had been bothering him for several days and he was taking Angell out to dinner. All in all, it was shaping up to be a great evening. Once done, Flack headed straight for Angell's desk. He couldn't keep the grin off his face. He had been spending a lot of time with Jessica Angell. Long chats over Irish coffee had led to walks in the park and lingering dinners by candlelight. Flack was falling hard for the raven haired beauty, but he still refused to admit it. They were just friends, hanging out and having a fun time.

"Ready to go, Jess?" asked Flack.

"Okay, Missy. I'll see you guys at seven," said Angell, just before hanging up her phone.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize you were on the phone."

"That's okay."

"So, you ready to go? I picked a little Italian bistro not to far from here. The chicken fettuccine is supposed to be out of this world."

"Ah, Flack about dinner. Something's come up."

"What?"

"My best friend, Missy, is in town for a couple days. Her husband Peter has a business conference to attend. It was a last minute thing. I haven't seen Missy since she moved to Oregon three years ago and she asked if I wanted to meet her and Peter for dinner tonight. They're leaving tomorrow morning."

"Oh okay. We can do Angelino's another night." Flack tried hard to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Why don't you come with us?"

"That's alright. You go and have fun with your friends. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

Flack nodded. He didn't want to feel like the odd man out.

"If you change your mind, we'll be at O'Malley's." Angell hoped he would change his mind and show up.

oooooOOOOooooo

O'Malley's Pub and Grille fancied itself to be an authentic Irish Pub right down the Guinness on tap and the shamrocks on the cocktail napkins. Angell was currently sitting at the bar having a drink with her friend. Missy stood just about five foot two with short dark hair cut into a chin length bob. She had known Jessica since she was six and her family moved in down in down the street. Growing up the two were inseparable.

"Peter sends his love," said Missy. "He was so wiped out from the conference today, he crashed as soon as he got back to the hotel."

"That's okay."

After several minutes of catching up on what was going on their lives with work and family, the conversation turned to their love lives. Specifically Jessica's, as Missy was already happily married and was four months pregnant with her first child.

"So who's the mystery guy you've been seeing?"

"Mystery guy?"

"The one that's making you glow"

"How do you know I'm not glowing because of work?"

"You're a homicide detective. You deal with dead bodies and murderers all the time," said Missy. "I don't think that puts a glow on your face. Its definitely a guy. Now what's his name?"

Flack's face popped into Angell's head and she couldn't help, but smile. That happened a lot lately whenever she thought of the handsome detective. If she really admitted to herself how she felt about Flack, she would say she was in love with him. However she constantly pushed those feelings away. "I'm not dating anyone, Missy."

"What about your friend, Don? The guy you're always out with."

"I'm not always out with Don."

"Every time I call, you're either heading out to have a drink with him or your coming back from dinner with him. That sounds like dating to me."

"We're just friends. We work together and sometimes we hang out away from work. That's all."

"Thou doth protest to much."

"Okay, maybe I like him, but he sees me as friend."

"Yeah, that's why he always wants to spend time with you. He wouldn't want to spend all of his free time with you if he didn't like you as more than a friend."

Angell didn't know what to say to that. Did Don see her as a friend or something more? She knew she wanted him to see her as something more.

"Speaking of guys, don't look now, but that guy at the end of the bar has been checking you out for the past five minutes," said Missy.

Angell did a quick glance and saw a tall guy with light brown hair that was almost to his shoulders. There was something about him that immediately set the detective on edge.

"What did I say about looking?"

"Why did you point him out then?"

"He's coming this way."

Suddenly the guy was standing in front of Jess and Missy. "Ladies, can I buy you a drink?"

"That's okay," said Jess. She really didn't care to have a drink with the man.

"Come on what's one drink?" prodded the guy.

Missy gave her friend a nudge and whispered "Its just a drink. What's the harm?""

"One drink," muttered Angell.

"We'd love to have a drink with you," said Missy. "I'm Missy and this is Jess."

"I'm Joe. So what would you ladies like?"

"Ginger ale for me."

"Ginger ale?" Joe quirked his eyebrow up. "Are you the designated driver?"

"Actually, I'm the designated mommy to be," said Missy with a smile.

I bet the daddy to be wouldn't be happy that you're having a drink with a strange and creepy guy you just met, thought Angell. God, I have got to get my mind off of work. Not every guy I meet is a criminal. However she couldn't help, but think _I gave up dinner with Flack for this_. "I'll have a Guinness."

Joe couldn't believe his luck. He had been scouring the bar for a while looking for someone to entertain himself with. The pickings were slim then she walked in the bar. He knew as soon as he saw her she was the one. He had to have her. Now to figure out a way to get her friend to leave.

oooooOOOOooooo

Don Flack was bored out of his mind. One hundred and two channels and nothing on. After spending a good half hour channel surfing and picking at some left over Chinese food, he threw the remote down in disgust. He was supposed to be out with Angell right now. Instead he was at home going stir crazy. He could have taken Angell up on her offer and joined her, but he would have felt out of place. They would probably be spending the whole time catching up and talking about people they know, but he would have no clue who they were. There would be inside jokes he wouldn't get. So instead he was sitting at home bored. What was he thinking? Getting up off the sofa, Flack grabbed his coat and headed towards the door.

oooooOOOOooooo

No sooner had the bartender served them their drinks then Joe knocked over Angell's purse sending all of the contents to the floor. Both she and Missy were too busy picking up the contents to notice Joe pouring a white powder into one of the drinks.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. I can be such a clumsy idiot sometimes. I can't believe I did that. I'm sorry," babbled Joe.

"It's okay," said Angell. "It was an accident."

"Okay." Joe picked up his drink. "Let's make a toast. To new friends and to a new baby."

After clinking glasses, Angell practically guzzled her drink. The sooner she finished, the sooner she and Missy could get away from creepy Joe. Her initial feelings about him had yet to change. As she swallowed, Angell couldn't help, but notice that her drink tasted strange. "This tastes funny."

After a few minutes, Angell was beginning to feel light-headed. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"How about another round?" asked Joe.

"I don't know. I think maybe we should get going," said Missy. "What do you think, Jess?"

Angell was feeling even more lightheaded than before, but it felt good like she was floating on a cloud. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this good. "One more drink, then we go."

Missy couldn't help, but notice that her friend looked a little out of it. She was even swaying a little. She couldn't remember Jess being such a lightweight with alcohol. "Jess, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Come on Missy, its just one more drink." Joe signaled the bartender for another round.

"Yeah Missy, don't be a spoiled spot, I mean a spot spoiled," said Jess with a giggle.

Joe gave a little chuckle. "I think you mean spoiled sport, sweetie. And yeah Missy don't be one."

Missy just glared at Joe. "I'm tired and you're drunk. We're gonna leave now."

"Missy, if you're tired, you can leave and I'll see to it that Jess gets home safe," suggested Joe as he signaled for another round.

There's no way in hell I'm leaving Jess with you, thought Missy.

"Yeah Missy, go home. Patrick's waiting for you." Angell was more out of it, but she didn't even realize it.

"Yeah Missy, Patrick's waiting for you." Joe parroted Angell's words.

"It's Peter!" Missy was beginning to worry about how she was going to get her friend out of the bar. She had never seen her friend act this way before and it was beginning to unnerve her. Jess had only drunk a couple of beers. She was way too out of if for a couple of beers.

As Missy was distracted with Madison, Joe slipped more of the white powder into Jess' drink right after the bartender set it down.

oooooOOOOooooo

God, I hope I'm not intruding, thought Flack as he walked through the front door of O'Malley's. He was also hoping that they hadn't left yet. Once inside, he immediately spotted Angell at the bar. She was sitting with a man and woman who he assumed were her friends. He smiled to himself and headed over.

Angell spotted Flack heading her way and began frantically waving. "Donnie, over here, Donnie."

Donnie, what the hell? Since when does Jess call me Donnie. She hardly even calls me Don.

"Donnie, you came! You said your weren't coming, but you came. I'm so happy." Jess tried to stand and nearly fell over. Joe's hand around her waist steadied her.

She's drunk, thought Flack with a scowl. He used to date a girl who liked to drink a lot. On more then one occasion he had to carry her out of a party as she was to drunk to stand up, let alone walk. Ever since, Flack swore he would never date another girl like that again. He was going to be seriously disappointed if Angell was one of those girls.

"Donnie, this is my friend Missy," Angell pointed to her friend.

Thank God, thought Missy. Something was not right with the current situation and she was beginning to think it had to do with Joe. Don was a cop, he would know what to do.

"You must be Peter," said Flack to Joe who still had his hand around Angell's waist.

"No silly. He's not Peter. He's Joe. He's my new friend. He bought me this drink." Angell picked up her glass. "I like this drink. Maybe you should have some." Angell held it out to Flack.

"No baby, I don't think he wants your drink." Joe took the drink from Angell's hand and set it on the bar.

"How much has she had to drink?" Flack asked Missy, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Two beers," answered Missy.

Two beers? There's no way she could be acting this way from a couple of beers. Flack leaned in close to Jess and got a good look at her. He could tell that there was something wrong with her. Her pupils were blown wide and her face was flushed. If he didn't know any better he would say that Angell was high. Except she didn't do drugs. What the hell is going on?

Flack pulled Missy aside. Since she was sober, he hoped she could fill him in on what was going on. After hearing about Joe knocking over Jess' purse and her drink tasting funny and the way Jess was acting, Flack realized that her drink must have been drugged.

oooooOOOOooooo

With Flack distracted talking to Missy, Joe decided to use it to his advantage. Leaning over, he whispered in Jess' ear. "Hey baby, what do you say we leave the two party poopers here and go have our own fun?"

"I don't wanna leave. I like this place. They make good drinks." Angell grabbed her beer and started chugging it.

"Slow down, baby," said Joe. "If you like that, I can get you something much better. Its back at my place. But we have to leave quick."

Moving his arm from around Angell's waist, Joe grabbed Angell's arm and started to pull her towards the exit.

"Wait, we should say goodbye to Donnie and Missy and Donnie and Missy. And where's Peter?" Jess tried to pull away from Joe, but he held tight.

Joe gave chuckle. Oh yeah, his plan was working perfectly. Jess was his for the taking. "Baby, we don't have time for goodbyes."

oooooOOOOooooo

A white hot fury was running through Don's veins and he wanted to pummel Joe's face. His anger turned to pure fear the moment he turned around and saw that Jess was gone, along with Joe. "Oh God! Where's Jess?"

_More to Come_

Thank you for reading! Reviews are always greatly appreciated! Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

_A white hot fury was running through Don's veins and he wanted to pummel Joe's face. His anger turned to pure fear the moment he turned around and saw that Jess was gone, along with Joe. "Oh God! Where's Jess?"_

oooooOOOOooooo

Once outside the bar, Joe was about to hail a cab when he saw one pull up. Rushing over with Jess in tow, he pushed the guy who was about to get in it aside and shoved Jess inside.

"Where to?" asked the cabbie who, according to the hack license on the dashboard, was named Rasheed.

Giving the address to his apartment, Joe told the driver to step on it. Of course with all the traffic, the cab couldn't pull away just yet.

"I wanna go back inside. Donne's inside. I wanna be with Donnie," cried Jess.

"Sorry baby," said Joe. "We have to go."

The cab driver couldn't help, but notice something was off with the woman who was just shoved inside. After twenty-five years of driving a cab, Rasheed had gotten good at reading people. It helped when you had to pick a person up in the middle of the night in a dicey neighborhood. Something was definitely off with the couple in the backseat. "Excuse me, Mister. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend had a little too much to drink tonight. I want to get her home before she throws up in your cab," replied Joe.

"I don't wanna go." Jess reached for the door handle, but Joe grabbed her before she grasp it and he pulled her close.

The cab driver turned around to try and get a good look at Angell. He still felt that something was off with the woman.

"Look buddy, there's an extra twenty in it for you if you mind your own business and gets to our destination with fifteen minutes," said Joe, noticing the way the cabbie was looking at him and Jess.

oooooOOOOooooo

Without even bothering to look back and see if Missy was following him, Flack ran out of the bar, his heart beating a mile a minute. Once outside, he stopped and looked left and right, but saw no sign of Jess. Just as full on panic was about to set in, Flack caught a glimpse of a woman in the backseat of a cab. Her long dark hair reminded him of Jess. It took less then five seconds for him to realize that it was Angell in the cab, but that was long enough for the cab to be pulling away from the curb. Immediately, Flack was off and running. He screamed at the top of his lungs for the cab to stop, but its so noisy out that the driver couldn't hear him. He caught a lucky break when the cab stopped for a red light. Quickening his pace, Flack kept moving until he was standing in front of the cab.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sitting in the backseat with his arms wrapped tightly around Angell, Joe could no longer wait until they were in his apartment. He had to have a taste of her now. Releasing his grip, he turned Jess around until she was pushed up against the backseat and he was practically on top of her. Where to start first? Leaning in, he kissed her neck. Her skin felt soft and supple on his lips. He gave a suck to the area just behind her left ear. Then he nipped at it, hard enough to bruise. Angell struggled with him and normally she would have been able to fight him off. However thanks to whatever he put in her drink, she was too out of it to fend him off.

Joe looked up when he noticed they had stopped. The light was red. He yelled at the cabbie. "Screw the red light and lets go." Then his mouth returned to Jess' neck.

Rasheed refused to move. Twenty bucks was not worth getting a ticket. The light changed and he was just about to step on the gas when suddenly a man appeared in from of his cab.

"NYPD!" shouted Flack as he held out his badge. "Pull over!"

Realizing the cab was pulling over to the curb, Joe pulled his mouth off of Jess' neck to growl at the cabbie. "Why the hell are you are stopping? You won't get your extra money!"

"I'm not messing with the police."

Joe looked out the windshield to see a very angry Flack standing there. "That's not a cop. Now drive!"

This was getting way out of hand for Rasheed and he wasn't about to get himself in trouble with the cops. He quickly turned of the engine and exited the cab. "I'm sorry officer, I have no idea what's going on."

Flack ignored the cabbie and yanked open the rear door. His anger ratcheted up a notch when he saw Angell struggling with Joe who was now on top of her.

"Donnie's here. I wanna see Donnie!" Even though Angell was high as a kite, she knew something was not right and she wanted Flack there. He would make everything better. "Donnie!!"

Joe was still was still struggling with Jess when suddenly he was yanked off of her and pulled out of the cab.

Just as Flack was pulling Joe out the cab, Missy was arriving on the scene. She quickly rushed over to Jess' side to check on her.

Flack wanted nothing more than to introduce Joe's face to his fists, but he knew he needed to find out what drug Angell had been given. Once she was safe, all bets were off. "What did you give Jess?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," hissed Joe.

Flack hauled Joe up by his collar. "What the hell did you give Jess?"

"I didn't give her anything. She wanted to leave with me." The only thing the belayed Joe's fear were the butterflies swirling around in his stomach.

Flack leaned Joe over the trunk of the cab and slammed his fist down on the side of Joe's head. "I'm not going to ask you again. What did you give Jess?"

Suddenly, Joe became very afraid of the large man towering over him. "It was just a little X," he whimpered.

"Ecstasy? You gave her ecstasy." Pure unadulterated rage was running through Flack's veins. The bastard gave Jess ecstasy. He was suddenly itching to pummel Joe's face

"Don!" It was Missy calling out to him. He hadn't even noticed that she was there.

"Don, Jess' pulse is racing. She needs help fast," shouted Missy.

All the commotion was noticed by a squad car being driven by two cops on patrol. Don held out his badge and ordered them to call for back up. He need to get Jess to a hospital and he didn't want Joe to escape.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sitting in the back of the squad car as it raced to the hospital, Don said a silent prayer for Jess. She was cradled closed to his chest and and he was alarmed by the heat radiating off of her. Missy was sitting next to them, her hand rubbing Jess' arm for comfort. With the sirens blaring and the lights flashing the squad car pulled up to the hospital in under ten minutes.

Carrying her in his arms, Flack raced into the ER and shouted for help. Even though the place was fairly busy, the sight of man with a woman in his arms, brought about a doctor with a nurse at his side. He directed Flack over to a gurney. Being as possible gentle Flack placed Angell on it. Not wanting to give up contact, he grasped her hand.

"What happened?" asked the doctor.

"Her drink was spiked with ecstasy. I'm not sure how much." Flack gave the doctor as many details as he could.

oooooOOOOooooo

Forty-five minutes later, Flack was pacing up and down the hallway. Angell had been taken in for an examination. He wanted to go with her, but the doctor had refused to allow it. Even though she adamant that she was fine, Missy was being checked out at her husband's insistence. After receiving a frantic phone call from his wife, Peter had rushed to join her at the hospital. Finally, when Flack felt he was going to go out of his mind if he had to wait a moment longer, a nurse showed up to escort him Angell's room. After a thorough examination, the doctor concluded that Angell was going to be just fine. However, he insisted on keeping her in the hospital over night for observation.

Stepping into Angell's room, Don found her sitting up in bed wearing a pink hospital gown, her clothes folded neatly on a table next to her. It was almost midnight.

"Donnie, you're here." The huge smile on Angell's face clued Flack into the fact that she was still high. No one, in their right mind, would be smiling after going through what Jess had gone through that night.

"Yeah Jess, I'm here." Flack pulled a chair up next to her bed and sat down.

"I didn't wanna go, but Joe made me. I just wanted to stay with you."

"Its okay." Flack picked up Angell's hand and held it tight desperately needing the connection.

"Yeah, cause we're together now, Donnie."

Flack still couldn't believe what had transpired that night. Of course, none this ever would have happened if I had just gone when Jess invited me, he thought. I could have lost her tonight. Flack couldn't help, but shudder at that thought.

Angell was still floating on a cloud, having yet to come down from her high. Feeling so good, she was confused as to why she was in the hospital. Maybe she was there because Don was sick. "Donnie, why are we at the hospital? Are you sick?"

Flack got angry all over again at Joe for what he did to Angell. "No Jess. I'm not sick."

"Good, cause I'd be sad if you were sick."

Despite what brought about her current situation, Flack couldn't help, but smile at Angell's words of concern. "You would be?"

"Of course I would, silly. I get sad when someone I love is sick."

Love, did she just say she loved me, wondered Flack.

"I'd be real sad cause I love you." A yawn escaped Angell and she settled down on the bed on her side facing Flack. Inhibitions lowered, she said what was on her mind and in her heart. "I love you, Donald Flack, Jr."

Flack just stared at Angell as her declaration of love sank in. He wondered if she would even remember saying it come morning. After a moment, he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, Jessica Angell."

Angell gave a contented sigh and drifted off to sleep still holding Flack's hand.

oooooOOOOooooo

Morning came, and Angell awoke to find herself in a room she didn't recognize. It took her a moment to realize it was a hospital room. How in the hell did she end up here? She gave a small smile when she saw Flack asleep, laying half across the hospital bed. "Don, wake up." Angell gave him a gentle shake.

"Huh." Don started coming around slowly. It took him a moment to realize where he was then the events from the previous night came rushing back. "Jess."

"Good Morning."

"Back at you."

"Don, why am I in the hospital?"

"What do you remember about last night?"

Angell thought back to the night before. Confusion set in quickly. "I remember meeting Missy at O'Malley's. The rest is kind of fuzzy. What happened?"

Flack wasn't sure exactly how to tell Angell what happened. He sat there silently trying to find the words.

"Flack?"

He decided a direct approach was best. "Someone slipped ecstasy in your drink last night."

"What?"

Flack launched into a detailed explanation of the previous nights events. By the time he was finished, Angell was shaking with anger.

"Where is that bastard?"

"He's in jail."

"Good," replied Angell. "Can I go home now?"

"I think the doctor's going to want to check you out first, but yeah I think you'll be able to leave soon."

Angell didn't get to leave the hospital as soon as she would have liked. First, she had to give her statement about what had happened the night before. She still didn't remember too much. Then she was visited by Missy and Peter. Her friends postponed their flight until later in the day so they could see Angell and make sure she was okay as they had both been worried sick about her. Angell was relieved that Missy was okay. She had been afraid that Joe had tried to drug Missy too and that somehow her baby had been hurt. Luckily everything had checked out okay. There was a lot of apologizing from Missy about what had happened. Apparently guilt was the daily special. She felt it was her fault for insisting they have a drink with Joe in the first place. Angell was quick to let her oldest friend know that she didn't blame her for anything.

oooooOOOOooooo

After leaving the hospital, Flack escorted Angell home. She was looking forward to taking a long, hot shower and washing Joe's smell off of her. The previous evening was coming back to her in bits and pieces. She now remembered Joe and most of what happened with him. Her declaration of love to Flack however still escaped her memory.

Flack was silent for most the ride to Angell's apartment. Her declaration of love running through his brain. _I love you, Donald Flack, Jr. _He had left that part out of his recap. He was sure she meant it. Ecstasy lowered one's inhibitions, but it did not turn one into a liar. He knew he had meant his reply. However, he wasn't sure if he and Jess were ready for that step in their relationship. Hell, they didn't really have a relationship. They were friends, but last night made him realize that life was short and he didn't want to waste anymore time, not when it came to Jess.

Not ready to be alone just yet, Angell invited Flack in and asked him to stay for awhile. Twenty minutes later, she emerged from her bedroom wearing a clean pair of sweats and an Knicks t-shirt. Alone in the shower, she had time to really think. When she saw the hickey on her neck she had nearly thrown up. She realized that last night could have ended up much worse if it weren't for Flack.

"Hey Jess, feeling any better?" asked Flack, concern evident in his voice.

"Much better," replied Angell. "Don, I want to thank you for saving me last night. If you hadn't shown up..."

"Jess, it wouldn't have happened if I had just gone when you invited me."

"Please don't blame yourself. Its not your fault. Just be happy that you did show up. I know I am."

Flack and Angell spent the afternoon watching _You've Got Mail_. It was a favorite of Angell's and if Flack was forced to admit it, it was a favorite of his too. When Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan were kissing at the end, he realized that he wanted a happy ending like that for him and Jess. Of course a happy ending needs a happy beginning.

"Jess?"

"Yes?"

"Will you have dinner with me?"

"I don't really feel up to going out. Why don't we order a pizza?"

"That's not exactly what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

He hoped it wasn't too soon with last night still being fresh in their minds, but it just felt right to ask now. "Would you like to go on a date with me? Not tonight, of course, but sometime soon when you're feeling up to it.

That was the question that Angell had been dying to hear come out of Flack's mouth for quite some time now. She couldn't keep the grin off of her face. "I'd love to."

oooooOOOOooooo

Sitting in the tiny jailhouse meeting room, Joe couldn't help, but feel angry over his current situation. He shouldn't be here. Right now he should be back at his apartment on his fourth or fifth round with Jess. Instead he was pacing the room waiting for his court appointed lawyer. Life was just not fair. Out of all the women in New York, he had to pick an off duty cop. The prison guards were none too gentle when it came time to strip search him after his arrival at Riker's Island. Seems prison guards were buddies with cops and they didn't take kindly to one of their own being assaulted.

At the sound of the door opening, Joe was pulled from his thoughts. "Its about damn time."

A rather large man with dark hair and bulging muscles walked into the room. The door was closed and locked behind him.

There was something un-lawyerly about this man, but Joe couldn't quite figure out what it was. He thought it might be due to the fact that the man was wearing jeans and a t-shirt instead of the customary suit most lawyers wear. He chalked it up to it being a Saturday. "So what are you doing to get me out of here? I mean, what can they really hold me on? Its not like I raped Jess. It was just a little ecstasy. They have no evidence that it wasn't hers to begin with. I mean how was I supposed to she was high. She wanted me. If that cop hadn't shown up, I wouldn't even be here right now. I mean did you see hot she was. Right now I should be at home with her lying under me." Joe certainly was a cocky bastard. Due to attorney/client privilege the man can't repeat a word of what I'm saying to him, he smugly thought.

The man didn't say anything the whole time. He just let Joe ramble on and on. Kind of like Joe was digging his own grave.

"So what are you doing to get me out of this place?"

"Why would I want to get you out of here?"

"Because you're my attorney. That's your job." Joe stared long and hard at the man. Even though he had never seen the man before that day there was something strangely familiar about his eyes.

"I'm not your attorney."

"Who are you?" Joe swallowed trying to stem the fear he felt rising in his throat.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I forget to introduce myself?" asked the man. "My name's Jake Angell. I'm Jess' brother."

"Uh oh."

Normally when a suspect or an inmate is in one of the meetings rooms, there is a guarded posted outside. You know in case something happens. That day would be the first time in the history of Riker's that there was no guard in sight.

oooooOOOOooooo

Angell was still a little shaken up so Flack stayed at her apartment. Being the gentleman that he was, he slept on the pull-out sofa. Knowing he was just outside her bedroom made her feel safer. All night long she had been getting flashes of the previous evening. She knew how lucky she was that she made it out safe. It was all thanks to Flack. He saved her. As she lay in bed waiting for sleep to claim her, her mind flashed back to laying in the hospital bed with Flack at her side. His words floated through her mind as she drifted off to sleep. _I love you, Jessica Angell._

_In my midnight confession  
When I tell all the world that I love you  
In my midnight confession  
When I say all the things that I want to  
I love you_

_**The End**_

Lyrics - Midnight Confession by the Grassroots

Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Please let me know what you think!

**A/N: **I want to thank everyone who read my story. An even bigger thanks goes out to everyone who took the time to write a review! You guys are awesome!!


End file.
